


Teacher's Pet.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fucking, Harem, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Student teacher relations, Vaginal Sex, cream pies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Being a teacher was hard. Jaune's kids did not respect him his colleague and mentor Glynda pitied him and overall he was a mess. He had run away to Beacon as a youth survived it by a miracle became a famous hunter and now forced to take care of kids who barely know his name?! It was a nightmare until Jaune learned that sometimes you got to work with what you have and well... a horse faunus does have some advantages.... to keep a young lady calm... There is more than one way to make sure a girl is not speaking in your class...





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune was  _ not  _ having a good day. 

" _ Please _ ! Can everyone just sit back down!? Class is almost over! Come on, guys! We just have a few more minutes!" The teacher of Beacon said as his class once again ignored him. The class seemed to fully ignore every word that left Jaune's mouth. It bounces off them late water and oil. He never seemed to get one word in before the kids just went off!

"Hey! Guys we literally are almost done! Is it too much to ask for just a bit of calm before this ends?" Jaune begged as the class shrugged.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Yang! Sit down!"

"Don't want to." The blonde brawler said the tall strong and impossibly buxom student flicker her luscious golden hair as Jaune sighed. She was always a hard case; why can't she be more like her sister!?

"Are we done, teacher? I have better things to do than listen to you speak." The impossibly irritating voice of Weiss Schnee said as Jaune ground his teeth. The petite if not beautiful heiress of the SDC was just as much a brat as he had been told and he honestly wanted to put her through a wall just for breathing air. 

Easy there, Jaune. You didn't lie your way into the school all those years ago, bullshit your way into being a hunter. Become an actual hunter and a fucking prodigy! I fought a fucking dragon and won! For nothing now! Don't throw that away by murdering just one fucking kid! Jaune thought fists clenched the twenty-six-year-old hunter smiled his best I am not thinking of murdering everyone in front of me with a blunt object smile as she cocked his neck.

"Weiss that was not a nice thing to say, you should apologize to you know?" Jaune said really thinking that if she was asked Weiss could be as reasonable and logical as-

"I would, but you are not really worth it."

She's fucking dead! Jaune thought his inner tranquility snapped! He wanted to wring her neck! He could! He really fucking could! He had beat a Grimm DRAGON. A LITERAL dragon one on one! He could kill one fucking brat, right!? Jaune thought as he really fought the urge to pick up the nearest blunt object and chuck it right at the arrogant brats forehead! 

Jaune was barely stopped from his homicidal and rightly justified urges by one of two balls of light in his life.

"Weiss! Stop being mean! Professor- Jaune is just trying to help you!" Ruby Rose, the most precious cinnamon role of Beacon, said as Jaune felt nearly all his murderous impulses go away as he let out a soft smile

Oh, Ruby Rose, you have no idea how much you mean to me! Jaune thought as the silver eyes ball of energy forgetfulness, and dozing off in his class always defended him said as Weiss rolled her eyes at her. 

"If you say so Ruby, I can't believe they let someone like him teach here!" 

That was it. Jaune did not take kindly to being ignored, humiliated, and overall treated like a piece of trash, but when you talked about what he was? Then you crossed a big line.

"Weiss!"

"You really should not say that," Blake said the enigmatic but mostly well-behaved cat faunus in hiding said as she sighed.

"Really, Weiss! That was mean!" The second ball of pure energy and light Pyrrha Nikos his favorite student and basically his TA said. She had latched onto Jaune for some reason, and Jaune was just glad that she was eighteen or he would have had more than a few less than savory glances tossed his way.

Pyrrha was not going to let Weiss talk shit to her crush! She put up with the lectures the puns the awkward jokes just to get close to Jaune Arc! Her reason to go to Beacon! And the overall reason she was ever going to be a hunter!

Look at those abs! I bet I could grind meat on them! Pyrrha thought doing her best to keep her jaw closed and not salivating at the prospect of pinning the professor down tearing his clothes off and-

Fucking him until I break his dick in half! Both Pyrrha and Ruby thought the twin heads far from innocently looking at the professor as he growled.

"Ok! Weiss! Detention! After school! Tomorrow! Be there, or you fail the class!" Jaune yelled the room went still-

"Ohhh! You got in trouble!" The ball of energy but very friendly Nora Valkyrie said oohing at Weiss as her best friend of the three-man team Prawn Rin Lie said elbowing her in the side.

"Nora, be quiet." The magenta eyed beauty with the skin tight green robes that showed of her ample bosom curvaceous forms and tight ass form years of yoga-

AH! Stop it, Jaune! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Jaune shook his head as Ruby stood up. Her eyes shone as she licked her lips.

"Weiss! You are going to detention! Even If I have to drag you there myself!"

"Ruby! You are picking him over me!? Your best friend and partner!?"

"Friend is a stretch," Blake added as Weiss seethed. Ruby crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am now get ready for your detention! She will be there on time professor- I mean Jaune!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed. 

He had once tried to make Ruby call him by his tile professor, but since no one else was doing it, it made no sense for Ruby to do it either. 

"Thank you, Ruby, but that's fine. If Miss Schnee values her grade, she will come to detention. If not, then she can be happy to repeat the year later." Jaune said Weiss looked at him with a glacial chill that had at one time frightened him but now? He just smiled.

I've seen  _ worse _ . Jaune thought as he slammed his textbook down.

"Class dismissed! " Jaune said as the class filed out…

\-----

"They don't like me!"

"Jaune it is not that serious."

"Yes, it is Glynda! They do not respect me as a teacher!" Jaune said as his colleague and former mentor trainer Glynda Goodwitch sighed. The slightly older but still beautiful woman was just as breathtaking as Jaune first saw her.

She still has it. Jaune thought as he smiled Glynda was beautiful a massive chest kept neatly and regally confined in her blouse, her green eyes hard but to those that knew her out of compassion, her waist sinfully curvaceous and the hip and rea of a full grown adult woman! 

As Jaune saw her, he snapped out of his daydream as he went back to the problem at hand.

"You don't get it! They do not see me as a teacher! They practically hate me!"

"Oh, I doubt that Jaune, most if not all of your class picked to be in it voluntarily. Not one among them has not heard of the Shield of Vale. You have earned your right to be a hunter, and I am glad that there are so many that see you for what you could be." Glynda smiled and once again, Jaune felt a tinge of shame. 

Glynda did  _ not  _ know how he really got into Beacon. 

She did not know his real truth, and if she did, he highly doubted that she would want anything to do with him after. 

_ She can not know. _ Jaune thought as he shook his head.

"Then why don't they listen to me!?"

"Have you tried to bond with them? Strike up a relationship with them. You will see them every day for the next four years it would do you good if you had working relations with them."

"I! I swear they do not like me because of me!"

"Jaune I do not think anyone in your class does not like the faunus or you. There is a faunus in your class!"

"And she is in  _ hiding _ ! Really! A bow!? A  _ bow _ !? How does she think that will die her identity!?"

"It's worked so far," Glynda said, shrugging her shoulders as Jaune resisted the urge to claw his eyes out.

"I know that! And it makes it  _ worse _ ! How can we trust the hunters of tomorrow." Jaune said, rolling his eyes and adding a healthy dose of air quotes. Glynda sighed, pinching her nose. 

"Jaune, the children are young."

"A bow! It's a damned bow, Glynda! Not a fancy bow! Not a dust bow! Just a regular bow! How can no one tell she is a faunus!? Are they blind!?"

"Only one of our students is blind.'

"And  _ he  _ is a faunus too!" 

"That has nothing to do with it."

"I! I know... I know it does not; I'm just tired." Jaune said as he sighed being a faunus was hard enough but now? 

"Just rest you have a detention soon."

"Don't remind you."

"Oh, I think I must treat this as a bonding experience! You know make sure Miss Schnee knows that while you are disciplining her, it is nothing personal. 

Make her  _ want  _ to like you. Make her see you as the hunter that you really are. Then things will be different, just trust me." Glynda said, smiling as Jaune sighed.

"You want me to bond?"

"Yes."

"How do I even do that?"

"I don't know Jaune. Make it work! Give her something that she can not  _ live  _ without! Or just talk! Who knows!" Glynda said as the faunus man sighed and rubbed his head. 

"Fine."

"Good boy." 

\------

"I am here," Weiss said as Jaune sighed the most irritating student that the man had ever had or at least one of them was in his room. Weiss rolled her eyes her frail, thin form, wrapped up in her silver teal dress that shimmered in the light.

"Good to see you Weiss now please take a seat for your detention to begin."

"Yes, sir." Weiss almost hissed her porcelain skin almost seemed to shiver when she called him sir. 

SHe is a piece of work. Jaune thought as Weiss walked forward, she sat down in her hair, placing her hands over the other as Jaune smiled.

"Weiss, I hope you do not mind, but I was thinking we might talk?" 

"About what sir." She said shivering as Jaune sighed. 

Remember Jaune. Glynda said play nice and playing nice means not beating Weiss over the head until she pops like a wet grape! No matter how much you want. 

"About us Weiss, I take it that you do not like me... is it because what I am?" 

"What you... are?" Weiss asked this time it was her turn to be surprised. 

What he is? A teacher without much of a spine despite the glowing reports Winter said of him? Weiss thought as she frowned.

"What are you, sir?"

"Weiss, I do not want to sound wrong, but I am a faunus."

"You are?" Weiss asked for the first time honestly confused. She had no idea Mister Arc was a faunus. 

"Since when?"

"Since I was born? I think? If what my mom said is true." Jaune said, smiling as Weiss paused a look of realization came to her as she frowned. 

"Mister Arc... are you trying to say that I was not treating you with respect because you are a faunus?" Weiss asked her frown said more than her words would ever manage to.

"I was not sure... I was wondering- 

"If I was some kind of racist human supremacist rich brat?"

"Yes."

"Well, you are honest." 

"It's one of my better qualities."

"You know my sister speaks volumes of you. She said you are one of if not the best hunter's in the world."

"Well, I would not say that... I mean, I am pretty good. I did fight a Grimm dragon by myself. And I won that fight too. Just to let you know." Jaune said winking as Weiss sighed. She got up deciding to just talk to Jaune lay this racism business to rest. 

"Mister Arc let me assure you that I am not, in fact, a racist, I have no reason to dislike the faunus anymore than your average human and my behavior and opinion towards you has nothing to do with you being a faunus. I didn't even know you were a faunus until just now. You don't have an animal traits." 

"What yes I do. I've always had one." Jaune said as he stood up as time began to act. Life began to move wheels churned in motion like a smut writer attempting to advance the plot to the fucking. 

Jaune stood up his pants that he went to the discount dry clean snapped! His belt broke as Weiss tripped falling forward only to be slapped by something soft and thick! 

_ Whap _ ! There was a slapping of flesh on flesh as Jaune gasped!

"Weiss!? Are you ok!?" Jaune asked as Weiss was slapped down Weiss hit the floor hard as she slammed with a thud! Jaune gulped.

_ Oh no! THis is bad! I didn't mean to do this! I really did not!  _ Jaune thought as Weiss whimpered. As he reached down, he put his scroll down on the desk, not knowing that the radio was on as a song started to come on. 

"Weiss!? Are you ok!?" 

"I! I'm fine what hit me-

Weiss paused her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she saw it.

_"Big."_ No, that word did not do the thing justice. Weiss gagged she felt the shockwave of must slam into her. She saw what had to be the single most massive piece of dick that she had ever seen.

"Weiss?" 

_ "~Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha, aha, aha! Aha! Aha! Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! Dune!~"  _

"Cock," Weiss said as Jaune had a cannon in his pants. Jaune's dick was over a foot and a half soft. Thicker than her own harm, with a fat thick bulbous tip dripping with a thick needy must as Weiss felt her jaw drop. 

_ ~"My neighbor's asking why I'm limping down the way! Or who that fella was that came by yesterday!~"  _ Weiss gagged the dick in front of her was impossibly thick, long and musty. Weiss felt her panties began to soak as her blue eyes began to water.

  
  


"Weiss!? Are you ok!? Let me get you up!" Jaune shrieked as something wet thin and hot licked his dick's tip. Jaune gasped as Weiss licked him!? Weiss licked his dick, making sure to take her thin tongue to slurp his dicks bulbous tip. The monster cock began to react on its own rising up to its full length as Weiss gasped.

"It's  _ huge _ !" She hissed as the cock seemed to just grow!? It was a literal horse cock, the cock was almost two feet long!? Weiss did not know what to do, but her instincts took over ash gripped the thick turgid member ignoring Jaune's cries as she opened her mouth and swallowed it whole! 

_ "~I quickly turn a face before I start to blush! Cause frankly there is nothing that I can say!~"  _

"Weiss! Ahh! What are you doing?!" Jaune asked as Weiss's head began to bob up and down on his cock. The heiress began taking his dick like a pro! Weiss choked, forcing her virgin mouth deeper and deeper onto Jaune's dick! 

Jaune felt his dick force open the impossibly tight we mouth of Weiss as his dick plowed deep into her tight throat! 

_ "~I've always had a thing for pushing the extremes! And I just got a thing you won't find in the magazines!~"  _ Soon the room was full of the harsh wet glurking sounds of a girl choking on a dick!

Weiss forced her mouth up and down Jaune's dick taking more and more to it, swallowing his cock, forcing it deeper and deeper into her hot tight throat! 

Jaune let out a deep groan in all his life he had never gotten a blow job hell! He had  _ barely  _ had sex! And that was just the one time with his partner while a Grimm Dragon died behind them! But this!?

It's like she's trying to choke on my cock! Jaune hissed internally Weiss's small mouth still forced itself down onto his dick. Making the hot wet glurking choking sounds of a dick plowing down a virgin throat fill the room.

Jaune's hands fell on Weiss's shoulders instinctively gently coaxing her, bobbing her head up and down on his dick as he groaned.

_ Fuck me! This is wrong! She's my student! I am a teacher! So what if she is eighteen!? I can get fired for this and- _

It was at that point that EWiss double her suction effort taking his dick down far past the spongy soft, back post of her mouth allowing the dick to bypass her gag reflex and lodging itself into her very throat! 

A thick grotesque bulge appearing in Weiss's throat as- 

_ "~This modeled silicons is giving me what I really need~. _ "

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Jaune screamed as he broke! 

_ "~Give me more of what I really need!~"  _

Jaune came like a fire hose! His dick burst! His balls the heavy grapefruit sized balls tensed pulsed and shuddered! Weiss's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Jaune's dick broke!  _ Pumping  _ her virgin throat with rope after thick gooey rope of Arc baby batter!

"Fuck! Weiss! You are making me cum!" Jaune hissed, gripping her by her ponytail, shoving her mouth to the limit! Forcing her as deep on his dick as she could go making her scream! 

_ "~And there is no cock like horse cock! Send your ass hole into shock! Is your cock a horse cock!? Grab the lube and slam the day away!~" _ Weiss choked down every last thick salty ropes of Arc seed her small belly painfully swollen by the sheer volume of cum as Jaune had made sure to deposit a whole gang of thick virulent Arc baby batter right into her guts!

Jaune groaned falling back on his chair his equine dick still hard as a rock slid out of Weiss's throat with a wet  _ plop _ ! 

Weiss gagged! Her body shaking shuddering as he felt Weiss's mouth leave him his dick, that had felt like it was dissolving in her velvet like prison plopped out. Jaune whimpered as Weiss began to suckle his still rock hard dick.

Running her tongue all over the still leaking tip, her eyes rolled far into the back of her head as he groaned.

_ "Fuck me.  _ Glynda is going to kill me! Then Oz will fire me!" Jaune said already seeing the headlines. Hero of Vale caught in an oral sex scandal with a student! The papers would have a field day!

"Ok! It's ok, Jaune! Just calm down. Look. Weiss. As much as I appreciate what you just did and I do appreciate it this can't happen again. No more cock for you- 

As soon as Jaune said those words they light came back. Weiss glared back at Jaune her eyes narrowed into slits as she growled.

"Weiss? What are you, ah!" Jaune yelped! Several glyphs appeared on his body, instantly securing his hands, feet, and legs to the chair he was on locking him in place! 

"Hey!? Weiss!? What are you doing!?" Jaune asked now fully bound to the chair Weiss glared down at him standing up a raw, primal hunger flashed in her eyes as she licked her lips.

"No."

"No?"

"No," Weiss growled as Jauen began to struggle.

_ Fuck! Her glyphs! I can't use my semblance like this! I need my hands free-  _

"You do not get to take my cock from me!" Weiss shouted down as Jaune gulped.

"Weiss! Think about this! Just let me go, and this will be all forgiven!"

"Oh, I will be letting you go alright after I get my dick," Weiss said, taking no more time she slid off her sopping wet panties. Taking no time to strut over showing off a perfect shaved regal pussy to Jaune. Jaune gulped as- 

"Weiss! Wait! _Don't-_

"I already _am_!" Weiss said as she slammed down her sopping cunt right down onto Jaune's dick!

Weiss let out a scream as her virgin cunt was suddenly speared by two feet of wrist-thick cock! Weiss let out a shrill shriek as her tiny regal cunt was torn in two!

"Fuck! You are too _thick_!" Weiss created her cunt bulging Jaunes dick broke in in three. Plowing deep into her honey pot burrowed down until the fat turgid thick battered its way all the way into her womb! 

Weiss let out a _groan_ of bliss as her cunt was finally filled! Jaune's dick made a massive, grotesque bulge in it as he shoved his cock right down her sex! Jaune grunted his dick felt like it was going to be broken in two! 

"AH! Weiss!? What are you doing!?" Jaune asked the second time his dick had been graced by a cunt was also one of the best!

Weiss's cunt gripped down on Jaune's dick, her virgin cunt responded instantly to the massive invaded that was busy tearing it apart! 

Her tight, velvety regal walls reacted at once violently clamping down with all the force they could muster as Jaune's dick bullied its way into her womb breaking her cervix and  _ kissing  _ her ovaries!

Weiss  _ came  _ her eyes saw pink her mind was broken as she felt that massive equine dick kissing her baby chamber making her shudder. Weiss came right away the sheer feeling of her guts distorted forced aside and made to distend as that massive equine breeding stick forced its way into the deepest parts of her body made something snap!

_ "~More cock! Horse cock! Shove the door and turn the lock!~" _

"Fuck I need this!" Weiss said her eyes turned to hearts as she began to buck. Jaune screamed!

"Ah! Fuck! Weiss! Please!" Jaune screamed as Weiss bounced on his dick, slamming her body up and down every time she did so she made a hard meaty smack! Of flesh on flesh filled the air as she cursed her baby chamber!

_ "Ah! Fuck! Yes! Yes!  _ That's the dick I have been waiting for!" Weiss screamed every thrust made her cum hard.

Her mind was _breaking_ her body shoved her needy cunt latched down gripping Jaunes dick crushing the stupid thick turgid bitch breaking cock that was shoving her insides out of the way with every meaty slap! Of flesh on flesh making her womb buried as Jaune's dick finally began to tense and- 

"AH! Fuck! Weiss! Pull it out I'm going to cum!"

"Not on your life!"

"I'm going to cum-

_ "Inside! _ Do it  _ inside!"  _ Weiss screamed as she came! Jaune's dick broke. It fired like a water cannon. Jaune's cock erupted painting her insides white!

Weiss let out a shrill shriek as she felt Jaune's dick fill her up. It was like she was being _pumped_ by a fire hose. Weiss's womb was _drowned_ in a mass of thick boiling cum. Her poor ovaries drowned out her baby chamber _flooded_ as her small stomach gained a truly grotesque bugle in it courtesy of the sheer impossibly large amout of cum that hat just be forcibly _pumped_ into it...

"AH! So much! So thick! So good-

_ "~Is your cock a horse cock? Shove the lube and just make me bray!~"  _ Weiss screamed as her tiny baby chamber was suddenly and violently flooded by a wave of cum!

Jaune dick came a solid  _ gallon  _ of thick virile boiling Arc baby batter, that blasted out if rope after gooey rope blasting her ovaries at point blank range! 

Showering and drowning them in thick virulent seed, ensuring her pregnancy as Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs as she was finally  _ bred _ …

\-----

After that  _ ordeal _ , Jaune and Weiss calmed down the heiress finally with great regret took her ruined cunt that would never quite close properly again off of Jaune's cock, making them both shudder. Her cunt was let go with a wet plop! It's folds torn open and was no longer suited for mortal men. 

After that, Jaune whimpered, as he knew that he was fucked.

"Well I guess I'm going to get fired... it was fun while it lasted...

"Jaune... that was  _ the  _ most pleasurable experience of my young life."

"Glad you like it." Jaune groaned as Weiss coughed.

"I... I know I am not the easiest person to get along with but...

"But?"

"If you would allow me to  _ use  _ your body in the way we have just demonstrated I can personally assure you that not only will I cause a ruckus in your class I will actively work to stamp out all others."

"I... are you saying as long as I let you bounce on my dick you are going to behave."

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"And you are not going to tell anyone about this?"

"As long as you keep that dick out and hard for me when I need... stress relief? Deal."

" _ Deal _ ," Jaune said panting hard as they shook...

_ ~Is your cock a horse cock? Doo dah doo and hide the clock! Is your cock a horse cock? Shove your dick inside a sock! Is your cock a horse cock? They will never catch me saying neigh!~"  _

_ \----- _

  
  


"And then as you can see the human and the faunus-

"Shut it teach! I-

_ "Xiao-long!  _ Shut your mouth before I shove my table chair in it! Mister Arc is trying to teach!" Weiss hissed the raw anger in her voice shut Yang and half the class up who looked at her wide-eyed as Jaune grinned evilly.

"Thank you, Miss Schnee, that was most appreciated."

"You are very welcome Mister Arc." 

"What's gotten into you Ice Queen? When did you become a suck up?"

"Two and a half feet of wrist-thick none of your business. And who I suck is up to me not you."

"I.. what?" Yang said almost blushing as Jaune smiled before wincing.

_ Fuck! Did she really need to put a ring on my dick to show ownership? _ Jaune thought the Schnee cock ring was a bit tight on his cock, but he could take it off later, or he hoped.

She did say it would spring off... Jaune thought as-

"You really are listening to him?"

"He is a hunter with real-world experience and a thick, steaming amount of knowledge ready to be forcibly and roughly pumped into you like magma when you finally need to get your fix."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Sounds likes  _ sex  _ to me," Blake said as she was not heard.

"Whatever! Do you." Yang said as Jaune smiled. Weiss grinned at him as he returned it, it looked like this was going to work!

_ Who knew that just letting the students fuck me was going to work out? _ Jaune thought as his eyes turned to yang Xiao-long. Local head case and problem child but now? ThHose double D cup breasts that firm fat but toned ass. The resulted from near endless hours of squats and pull up. Those _ wide _ heave child-bearing hips? If his cock worked on Weiss? Then it could do  _ wonders  _ to Yang. 

_ You're next.  _

  
  



	2. Dragon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang sees what Jaune is packing and decides to take the teacher for a rough ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Femdom for all...

_ Alright, Jaune. You didn't do anything bad, you just fucked your student in your classroom. Decided to bribe her into good behavior by offering her your dick and- _

_ Pop! _ Jaune gasped as he felt his dick  _ melt _ Weiss was not one to be patient. She took the tip of his dick, licking his head sucking down his thick tip. The Schnee heiress winked up at  _ her _ teacher. Her teacher had her cock still sticking out of Jaune's lap the two feet of wrist-thick dick that Weiss had  _ amazingly _ lost her first time to just a few days ago slick with her own spit and saliva.

Weiss pushed down on Jaune's dick, wrapping his mouth up once more in her hot wet tunnel. Jaune winced his dick sliding down Weiss's slick mouth with ease. Making a deep grotesque bulge appeared in her thin mouth.

Jaune always found it shocking just how easy the smaller student of his could suck a dick that was almost a third of her body length and thicker than her legs. How exactly Weiss took Jaune's dick was a mystery even to him not that he was one to ponder on such things.

It was hard enough to think when half your students were  _ barely _ legal pieces of flesh dressed as skimpy as possible as one of them was now busy on her knees sucking on his dick while he gave the class a lecture on more Grimm

"Fuck! Weiss, you are to tight!" Jaune let out a hiss as she  _ bobbed  _ up and down his dick! Jaune felt himself shudder as Weiss took his deep slowly at first then rapidly quickening her pace the petite heiress taking his dick like a pro! Making low wet sucking sounds fill the air as Weiss choked down his dick, taking to the back of her throat!

"Ey! Yo! You good teach?" Local blonde bombshell and  _ knockout _ Yang Xiao-long asked as she cocked her head. As much as Yang did not care about Jaune's or professor Arc's lecture, she had to admit he was looking strange today. Stranger than usual, that is.

_ Your face is all red, and you are sweating. You don't make eye contact with us not that you really did before, but you kinda look like you are in pain. _ Yang thought as Jaune smiled as hard as possible.

"Oh! No, I'm fine, Yang! Just a bit tense!"

"You sure prof? You don't look so hot."

"Yang! Don't be mean to the professor!" Ruby hissed Yang rolled her eyes; her little sis was never good at asking the difficult questions. She was fay to passive and far too timid with others.  _ Especially _ when they were her crush.

"It's fine Rubes, and besides he looks like he's ready to burst-

"Fuck!" Jaune slammed his fist into the table, his dick breaking! Weiss's under the table skilled blowjob finally made Jaune break! His dick fired down Weiss's tight silky throat! His dick pumping her mouth and guts full of well over a gallon of thick cream Arc cum!

Jaune groaned as Weiss  _ gulped _ down his cum. Even with her best abilities, the hars wet  _ gulping _ sounds of someone chugging down over a gallon of thick virile faunus cum filled the air.

The students paused, looking around even as far back as the back row paused.

"Eh? Hell is that?" Nora asked looking around the bubbly ginger not sure what the odd gulping sounds that were filling the room reached the back of the class-

"What the? Is someone sucking a dick?"

"Really?" Blake asked, rolling her eyes. Yang narrowed her eyes; she was  _ no _ stranger to a good dick, and she knew that the sounds where of someone choking on a dick.

_ Who the hell is sucking his dick? And how is he cumming so much that I can hear it from the back of the class? _ Yang thought as Ruby whimpered.

"Yang! Don't say that! Besides, Jaune is just being shy! And we still need to find Weiss! We don't know where she is, and I am getting worried!"

"Calm down Ruby your partner is fine, and your boyfriend is having a  _ very _ good time on the desk," Yang smirked Ruby's face went beet red as she whimpered again.

"He is  _ not _ my boyfriend!" Ruby said pouting as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure he's not you just sit back Ruby I think that the prof is holding out on us."

"And what is  _ that _ supposed to me?" Blake asked, raising her eyes as Yang shrugged.

"No idea but I'm about to find out."

\-----

"Fuck me! Weiss that was risky!" Jaune said as he pulled up his pants the class had left as Weiss removed herself from under the table. The heiress that was just mere seconds ago worshiping his two feet of thick dick stood up daintily.

No signs of her throat bulging or the messy wet sloppy blowjob sound that had just filled the air to be seen. She whipped her lip of any remaining or excess cum as she licked her lips.

"It is of no concern. You are my teacher, and your cock is now SDC property." Weiss said with as much poise and tact as someone who had just sucked over two feet of cock like a trained whore could.

Weiss straightened out her dress coughing once as she preened. The only thing to show that she had just been slurping a horse cock was the bulge in her dress that showed off a small baby bump as she coughed.

"Now if that is all I will be going. Thank you for the meal J-Professor."

"Just Jaune. You were just doing that so you can just call me Jaune."

"Well, then  _ Jaune _ , I will see you later." She smirked, looking down at the pale blue cock ring that was at the best of Jaune's cock. It was a good sign of who Jaune  _ belonged _ to.

It did not stop him from cumming but did make erections painful for him and  _ when _ she took his dick to the base impaling herself on his massive cock. Taking that two foo of cock into her diamond snapping cunt as she licked her lips.

Her vice-like love hole was getting pretty used to being broken in two by Jaune's dick before it eventually broke it down and sucked it deep into her.

Weiss shook her hips her Shapely feminine form alluring Jaune taking his eyes down to her oddly firm and toned Schnee ass. The Schnee booty was no Bella booty, but it was a  _ damn _ close one as she walked out of the class.

"See you, Jaune!"

"By Weiss have fun." Jaune groaned as he sat back down his dick half-hard, the horse dice getting close to the two-foot maximum slick with her saliva as Jaune sighed.

"Great now I get to masturbate."

\-----

"You are fucking your teacher." Yang caught Weiss as soon as she walked out of the class. Weiss paused, looked Yang in the eye and shrugged.

"Yeah, I am. So what?"

"Ok... not even going to  _ try _ to deny it?"

"Nope. He belongs to me I have no reason to feel ashamed."

Weiss said easy enough Yang narrowed her lilac eyes she huffed over her smaller teammate.

"So why? What's the deal?"

"Deal?"

"Why him?"

"Jaune is... convincing," Weiss said blushing as Yang gasped.

"What's he got on you? Threatening your grades? Blackmail? I'll kill him!" Yang's lilac eyes flashed crimson for a second as Weiss sighed.

"Yang he's not threatening me, calm down."

"But! You!? Him!? Why!? Give me  _ one _ reason why you would fuck the wimp teacher!"

"He  _ is _ a hunter and a Hero."

"From forever ago! One reason why him!?"

"Two feet of cock."

"Say  _ what  _ now?" 

\------

"Fuck! Now I just have to jerk off to go home and go to bed!" Jauned hissed taking his hands and jerking his cock-

"Or you could let me take a peek at that."

"What? Yang? You want my dick?" Jaune asked, turning before screaming as Yang smirked.

"Yang!? What are you doing?!"

"What are you  _ hiding! _ You have been holding out on me prof!"

_ Holy fuck! That is a literal horse dick! Mama like! _ Yang thought, licking her lips as Jaune eeped!

"Yang! You have to go!"

"Yeah, no shit! I have to go  _ down _ , that is my dick!" Yang said as she fell to her knees, Jaune's eyes went wide as she coughed.

"On no! Don't-

Whatever words Jaune was going to say died on his lips. Yang opened her top, letting her massive double D cup breasts spill out. Jaune's mind went blank, looking at her heavenly pale orbs as she smirked.

"There we go,  _ good boy. _ Sit back and let mama work." Yang hissed as she took her tits out of her bra, letting her bright pink nipples point out as she licked her lips.

"Ok let's see what you got for me!" Yang said as she took her tits and in one act dropped them right on Jaune's dick! The professor let out a gasp as he felt Yang's smooth, delicate pech like chest enveloping his dick. Taking it between her tits as she began to bod them up and down slowly.

"Yang! Your chest!"

"I know it feels good right?" She asked slowly sliding her tits up and down Jaune's dick, her mouth watered her cunt was soaking wet she felt the need to push the milquetoast teacher down and take that dick to the base of her cunt! Riding him until the sun came up but that could wait!

Yang was loving how the massive dick that literally could have belonged on a horse was poking right up through her tits.

She was used to guys asking for titjob from her, but she was used to their dicks never really compared to her chest. Sure some dicks managed to pop their heads out of her girls but this? This was a two-foot tower of thick equine cunt breaking cock! And she was going to make it hers.

"Gotta say, teach! Usually, I give guys extra credit if their dick pokes through my girls! But yours is a bit above the rest. I can see why snow angle is so desperate to fuck you!" Yang said, sling her tits up and down Jaunes dick making sure to take the fat thick equine tip into her mouth as she pushed it up and down. Licking his tip, teasing his urethra with her tongue. Loving the way the teacher whimpered and shuddered in pleasure.

_ Oh, fuck! My dick! It feels like it's going to melt! _ Jaune thought as his hips bucked up. Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure as he felt his dick being melted into those twin thick meaty orbs. Yang pumped her chest up and down, taking her long and  _ rough _ tongue to slather it up and down her tits!

Yang worked Jaune's dick rapidly sliding her tits up and down Jaune cock loving the way it twitched! The massive equine breeding  _ spire _ of a cock twitch violently! Thick purple veins pulsed and shuddered under his skin. His thick glands began to chudder his dick's tip began to swell. Jaune's tip began to leak a thick amount of  _ heavy _ pre-cum.

Jaune's pre-cum poured out like a small fountain as Yang's lips greedily sucking it down slurping down his dick making sure he was quivering in pleasure as-

"Yang! I'm going to cum!"

"Do it! Cum on this tits big boy. Show me what you got!" Yang growled pumping her chest up and even rougher. Making low wet sloppy  _ smacking _ sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air!

Jaune felt out one last scream of pleasure as his dick was milked.

"Yang! I'm cumming!" Jaune' dick exploded. Not even in Yang's  _ wildest _ fantasies did she think Jaune's dick would explode like this. One second she was sucking down his thick equine tip that was disappearing down her own mouth.

The next she as  _ drowning _ covered in a thick wave of Arc cum! Yang gagged her face was covered her upper body,  _ including _ her hair covered in rope after rope thick gooey rope of boiling hot Arc cum!

Yang's entire face was coated in cum she looked like some had cum up and dropped a gallon of thick paste as Yang and the appearance of someone who had been waterboarded with  _ glue. _

" Fuck me-

"Fuck  _ you _ is right Teach! You fucking came on my  **_HAIR!?"_ ** Yang growled her eyes wet crimson fire popped up from her head as she began to  _ burn _ the cum off. Jaune yelped knowing how territorial she got over her hair and he knew of the  _ horror _ stories of those who damaged her mane.

"Wait! Yang! We can talk, right?!"

"The time for talk has passed! You are  _ fucked!" _ She said Yang growled jumping up punching the table next to Jaune shattering it in two!

"Wait! Yang! Please!"

"Shut up and get hard," Yang said, taking off her skirt and in one swift motion lovers her dripping wet cunt onto his dick! Two things happened at once. One Jaune  _ screamed _ in pleassure.

"Fuck! It's hot!" Jaune screamed Weiss's cunt was  _ warm _ but Yang's? Yang's sex fucking boiled. It was hut to be inside of her, and she jammed her heavy hips down in one swift motion! Yang gasped! As she felt her cunt torn in half!

"Fuck! Your dick is amazing! You ass!" She screamed as she came right away! Yang let out a scream of pleasure as her body was forced to climax instantly! She let out a groan of pure bliss her cunt felt like it was being ripped in half as she jammed her waist down onto his dick spearing herself on his cock as Jaune's two feet of dick broke her in two!

"Fuck! How can you even have a dick like this!? What gives you the right to have a dick so fucking thick and keep it for your self?!" Yang growled the young woman, took no time in  _ bouncing _ on Jaune's cock! She took her heavy childbearing hips her body over twice's Weiss in weight as she began to slam down on Jaune's hips!

Yang fucked Jaune liked a mad woman! Bucking on him like a bronco! She slammed her cunt up and down his dick! His fat thick horse cock  _ punching _ up into her vulnerable spread cunt! Her aura flashing healing the  _ traumatic _ damage done to her replacing pain with pleasure as she fucked her man like a champion!

Every meaty smack of her riding Jaune's dick made her see stars!

Every time his dick punched into her cunt, driving straight, into her young womb! Plowing past her tight burning cunt, breaking it apart to kiss her ovaries making Yang scream!

"Fuck me! You need to do this more often!" Yang said neve one sopping her breakneck speed, slamming her fat ass up and down. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she continued to fuck the teacher relentlessly bouncing on Jaune's lap. His dick making a grotesque bulge appear in her cut as she roed Jaune's dick!

His finger reaching up as Yangs reached her down to intermingle with Jaunes.

Their fingers interlaced as Yang bucked like a mule!

Jaune, for his part, was in heaven. He knew that he had died and gone to heaven.

_ She's so tight! It's like a fucking hand is on my dick, trying to break it off! _ Jaune thought Yang's heavy hips that  _ hurt _ when the smacked down on his dick! Yang's body slammed down, making Jaune's aura flash! The smacking of flesh and the squeaking of metal as the fragile teacher's chair was subject to the worst abuse of its life!

Jaune felt Yang's tight hot cun milking his cock. He felt the thick meaty hand gripping his dick. Jerking it up and down as she moaned.

"Fuck me! Your dick is going to break me in two!" Yang growled her body shaking eave after wave of orgasms crashed down over her. She felt her body broken in. Her mind slowly turning to much!

Her cunt was permanently  _ deformed _ Jaune's bitch breaking cock had modeled her cunt so that no other dick would ever satisfy her! Yang could never take another cock that was not like his! Her cunt was permanently made into Jaune's personal fleshlight as her cunt made him inot her personal living dildo.

"Fuck! Yang! I'm going to cum!"

"Do it inside! If you get a  _ single _ drop of cum on my hair, I'm going to punch your balls off!" Yang growled as she slammed her hips faster and faster, setting a furious pace blistering her hips up and down on Jaune's lap as-

"Fuck! Yang"! Jaune screamed as he came! His dick erupting cone more. Yang let out a  _ shriek _ of pleasure and pain as Jaune's dick exploded like a fire hose!

"Fuck me!" Yang screamed as she felt a volcano shoved into her cunt! She felt his cum blast deep into her cunt, her vulnerable womb fully packed with his cum!

Yang screamed as she finally had her final orgasm! Her cunt so packed with rope afte rope of thick virulent Arc cum it  _ burst _ out of her sex! Spraying out flooding out onto their laps in a sick spray! Yang screamed her body arching her eyes rolled into the back of her head as vulnerable womb was  _ brutally _ impregnated by Jaune's cock!

She felt her being becoming impregnated by Jaune's dick as her eyes rolled up and became misty Jaune whimpered his dick brutally milked by her cunt as-

"You belong to  _ me _ ," Yang said her mind returning just long enough to plant a long and sloppy kiss on his lips the lovers making out as they  _ ground _ into the other.

The next day Weiss and Yang smiled sweetly both looking at  _ their _ teacher who walked with a  _ noticeable _ limp in his legs. His desk was split in two with duct tape tapped on it as Jaune whimpered in pain. His dick almost as hard as a rock now with  _ two _ cock rings on it one light teal one a bright and sharp yellow.

Jaune felt the rings  _ shake _ Weiss had upgraded them to vibrate based on whatever Weiss or Yang decided. Jaune felt his dick throb his dick was  _ literally _ tapped to the side of his leg to keep it from breaking out of his pants!

Jaune let out a gasp Weiss's' ring making a low light vibrating rung to Jaune's cock as Yang's was on  _ maximum _ power. Jaune whimpered as both of the teens licked their lips.

"And now! As you can see! AH! The Grimm's weakness-

"Speak up! You can't even talk right?!" Carlisha asked-

"Shut the fuck up! You want to fucking go Carlisha!?" Yang snapped, shutting up the brown heard bully in a second. Carlisha looked down blushing as Weiss growled.

"We are sorry, Mister Arc. Please. Go on with your lesson." Weiss said bowing politely as Yang growled her crimson eyes flashed once before going back to lilac.

"Yeah, teach! Go back to your lesson! I'm sure  _ no one _ is going to interrupt you again." Yang growled shooting Carlisha a withering look that could strip the paint off a bullhead as she glared down to the quivering girl.

Jaune gulped nodding as he wants back to the lesson.

"If you aim for the head, ah! You will see that almost every Grimm can be killed in a short and efficient manner! If you can aim for the head, then you will be able to kill almost every Grimm that you will encounter! Now for the Grimm that do not have ahead."

"It's hard to aim for the head if they do not have one," Rin said more out of drowsiness than disrespect, but one look from Yang had the girl coughing sitting up.

"What was that,  _ Rin?" _

"Nothing Yang..."

"What I fucking thought." She hissed as Blake glared at Yang.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you got your world rocked," Blake said she had no idea what her partner was doing, but the way she smiled and the way she had a  _ small _ limp in her step made it clear that she had been taking a dick that might have been a bit too much for her cunt.

Especially how she was practically blushing. Yang had been glowing when she came home last night and for the rest of the week both her  _ and _ Weiss looked like they had been getting a good dicking.

"Oh, nothing just had a rough  _ ride, _ " Yang said grinning Blake sighed.

"Whatever just have fun, I guess."

_ I need a good dicking. _

"Oh, we will.' Yang said as she smiled looking back to Weiss as they both began to  _ gently _ hum as their scrolls softly played music. 

_ ~My neighbors asking me why I’m limping down the way! Or who that fella was that came by the other day!~ _

_   
_ “Well if you two are ok then fine? I guess.”   
“ You worry too much Blake me and Weiss just learned how to  _ ride, _ ” Yang said as she licked her lips her cunt still  _ sore _ from being broken in half for the last week as she wanted nothing more than to walk up to  _ her _ bitch and push him down and fuck herself stupid on that cock until she made her eyes go cross! She needed that horse cock and she was going to fucking  __ take it. 

  
_ ~Because there is no cock! Like horse cock! Send my asshole into shock! Is your cock a horse cock? Stir up my insides and make me bray!~ _ The scrolls plain as Yang and Weiss licked their lips…

__ UNder her Pyrrhand and Ruby winced. Both the redheads had  _ watched _ as twin harlots and took their man  _ their _ precious, caring, empathetic, and drop-dead gorgeous professor was  _ defiled _ by those sluts! And the two of them were  **_NOT_ ** happy….

"Hoes stepping on our man Pyr."

"I see read. I don't like this.

"Neither do  _ I. _ Wanna teach them a lesson?"

"Oh more than anything but first. Let's show our favorite teacher just how much we  _ appreciate  _ him."


	3. Cat trap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes drinking with his old buddy Roman to clear his head over his students and unfortunately ends up meeting one of his old teammates and getting into a very sticky situation in the back of an ambulance with a certain cat faunus of his class...

"I just don't want to have to kill my kids."

"Why the  _ fuck _ would you have to kill your little shits? I thought that you just hated them and wanted them to not act like their parents left them to be raised by Ursa for half their lives." Roman said as he took a drag from his cigar Jaune groaned as he held his face in his hands. Jaune took a deep drink from his cocktail as the teacher groaned.

"But Roman! I tried to! And it just didn't work!" 

"What do you mean it didn't work? You put your dick in two of them. How the shit is that not working out for you?" Roman asked as the secret faunus friend on the other side of the tracks groaned into his hand. Jaune shook his head before Roman sighed, pulling hard on his cigar-making sure that his friend knew when to talk about his problems.

"But! But I didn't want them to do that! They fucked me!"

"Or... no you mean  _ you _ fucked them right? I mean come on. I know you are a sub but there is no way in hell you just let two kids fucking have thier way with you right?" Roman asked, taking the final drag of his cigar before snuffing it out on the counter.

"Waiter! Another!"

"You know that you are not allowed to smoke in here right?" Melanie said the girl eyed Roman giving him an evil glare as she turned the dismissive waitress turned on her heel before giving him a fresh cigar her dark black hair shook in the wind as Jaune groaned.

"I didn't have a choice man!"

" _ Pause. _ You did not have a choice? Jaune you are a damn hunter. There is no way that if you did not  _ want _ them to touch you that they would not be in a cast by now ok? So just calm down and tell me what happened." Roman said, taking a fresh cigar that was deposited in his hands by the other sister, the twin of Melanie Militades huffed before she walked away.

"Enjoy your cigar you old fart."

"Thank you for the  _ exceptional _ service," Roman said as Jaune looked down, seeing the swaying thin waist Jaune's dick groaned in his pants his horse cock strained before Jaune felt a sharp ting on pain on his cock!

"AH! What the fuck again?" Jaune asked as he felt the two tight cock rings pull down on his dick, Jaune let out a whimper as the twin cock rings that Weiss and Yang had put on him pushed down hard as Roman cocked his head.

"The fuck is wrong with you? You act like Neo kicked you in the dick again. She's been asking about you recently. You ever gonna call her back or is she gonna have to kidnap you again?" Roman asked as Jaune winced in pain as he tried to keep his dick under control.

"I don't know, just help!" 

\-----

"So you mean to tell me just what in the  _ hell _ you are doing here?!" Jaune asked as he barely pushed Blake down! Blake gasped as her head was almost blown off! Jaune put her down before picking up the spare pistol that she had  _ liberated _ from a Fang grunt before and shot twice!

Twin bangs left the pistol before someone cried out! Jaune pulled Blake to his side and the teacher used his own shield to block her from harm as bullets bounced off it before he pushed her to his right! Jaune pulled Blake down before he spun out to face the Fang.

"Fuck!" Jaune took the bullets hard he had to, Blake had for some reason been at the docks tonight and now!? Now she was scratched up and he had been shot more times than he could count!

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why are you here and why are they trying to kill you!?" Jaune shouted as they moved into cover. Blake tried to respond but a boot kick to Jaune's face sent him flying!

"Ah! What the fuck!?" Jaune hissed before he froze, pink-brown eyes narrowed at him as-

"N-Neo?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Jaune shouted as the minute woman glared at him. Jaune had not seen Neo in over five years; the old teammate of his glared down at him. Neo gave Jaune the  _ look _ as Jaune gulped. His horse dick began to  _ grow _ at memories of the mute woman being one of the  _ first _ to submit to its musk no matter how briefly that it was.

"I! What are you doing here?" Jaune asked the mute woman the memories of his dick  _ draped _ over her face. His ex-teammates face covered in the thick red imprint of his dick after it had thoroughly rammed her off her feet filled his head as she gave him the look that said I am going to murder you.

"Neo! Are you ok?" Jaune asked as the mute glared at him in silent fury she gave him a  _ second _ to take in her beauty her massive chest pushed up in her top her thick double d breasts pushed out as her thin perfect hourglass body forced into that far too tight leotard began to bulge before-

Neo moved before Jaune could think.

"Mister Jaune!" Blake shouted as Neo attacked! Her blade flashed down cutting down  _ right _ onto Jaune's dick!

"AH! Neo not again!" Jaune shouted as her blade  _ grazed _ his top armor. The tip of her blade hit the bottom of his armor. Her blade bounced off just a fraction of an inch before she fell forward into the attack. Her blade hit his belt before it traveled down his pants. Neo's blade misstruck hitting his jeans and boxers causing his already  _ raging _ horse cock to rise out, Neo barely had time to gasp as soon she was in the shadow of the collapse as Jaune's flared tip fell out and swung!

_ WHAP! _

_ \------ _

"I'm so sorry! Jaune are you ok?" Blake asked as Jaune groaned he looked up at the faunus his body looked like it had been put through the wringer. Neo had reacted to getting his dick slapped into her face the second time just as poorly as she had the first. By beating him within an  _ inch _ of his life before throwing him in the Vale harbor. 

Jaune had no idea why she was here but she at least had the decency to beat the hell out of the Fang members and now? Now Jaune was only shot, stabbed and beaten half to death and in the back of an ambulance with Blake naked as the day he was born covered only in his sword and shield as Blake sat in front of him. 

The cat faunus had barely a scratch on her body as Jaune had protected her. Blake blushed not just because she had been so handily saved by a teacher she had dismissed for so long...

_ He really is a fully-fledged hunter. I thought he was just a joke, a washed-up retiree but now? He's the real deal. _ Blake thought smiling before her blush came back as she saw Jaune's  _ other _ future. Jaune's dick was  _ literally _ like a horse. 

BLake saw his dick and she knew that it was made for two things fucking and  _ breeding _ . She smelled the thick pheromones that came off his dick. Jaune did not even care that his two feet of wrist-thick bitch breaking cock was as hard as a rock but he looked on in irritation.

_ How the hell am I supposed to get my clothes back!? There is no way that I can tell Glynda that Neo is back! She would kill me for that!  _

"How can I get my dry cleaning done?" Jaune thought as he laid back the drugs the medical gave him made his muscles relax allowing him to not feel the bullet wounds but...

_ It had the side effect of making my dick hard. Great now Blake has to see my dick fully hard! It's bad enough that Weiss and Yang left those cock rings on them! But now I have to let Blake see them!? Oh, she is going to hate me for this! I hope that she can forgive me for getting hard like that and- _

"I'm sorry. I can't hold back." BLake said as Jaune froze the cat faunus twitched her eyes seemed glossed over her cat ears where twitching rapidly on her head as Jaune paused.

"Blake? What's wrong with you? You don't look too good. You could or should see a doctor. I think I can get a medic for you." Jaune was caught off guard as Blake's tongue was slammed down his mouth.

Jaune let out a muffled  _ MPPFFGGHH!? _ As Blake slammed her mouth to his! Jaune let out a whimper as Blake pounced! She was on him in a second. The muscle relaxers in him kept him fully at her mercy as she began to easily and quickly strip him of his clothes! 

Blake had Jaune's  _ clothes _ that only consisted of his blade and shield off him in a second! Blake had taken off only the most important part of her clothes taking off her skirt and panties before the cat faunus broke her kiss with Jaune pinning him down as he coughed.

"Blake!? You really do not want to be doing this! I mean just because Yang and Weiss did it-"

"Shut up. If Yang did it I can do it. And if a  _ Schnee's _ loose cunt can make you cum I know that I can do twice as good!" Blake said as she slammed herself down onto him! 

Jaune let out another whimper as for the  _ third _ time he was balls deep in one of the pupils that were under his protection! Jaune saw the  _ bulge _ appear deep in Blake's stomach! The young woman's guts were distended as his dick plowed into her! Jaune's dick pushed right into the faunus girl's womb and his dick made a grotesque bulge in her guts as his thick  _ flared _ dick tip hit the end of her cervix in one smooth thrust!

"Fucking hell! Blake what are you doing!?" Jaune hissed as Blake groaned her mind had already gone. Her body was not thinking right either was her brain, the feeling of that thick horse cock  _ breaking _ in her cunt was enough to send the cat faunus right into  _ heat! _

"I"m going to get knocked up," Blake said as she began to  _ bounce _ on his cock! Jaune grunted as the hot tight faunus pussy began to  _ grip _ his dick! Jaune's dick was fully enveloped in her cunt as she began to ride him! The tight soft ribbed faunus pussy ground down onto Jaune's dick every last inch of her  _ painfully _ but wonderfully stretched faunus pussy was busy milking his cock dry! 

Jaune felt his balls slapped by that round and  _ fat _ ass that kept on bouncing on his thick horse cock! Jaune felt his bells twitch as the faunus apparently had experience riding a dick as she bounced up and down on his dick like a pro! 

"Blake! You are too young to be a mother! I already have to worry about Yang and Weiss-"

_ Whap! _ Blake smacked Jaune on his balls! jaune let out a yelp as Blake growled her hips rising and falling on his thick dick making a steady wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh as she rode her improvised meat dildo like the breeding stick that he was! 

"You think I care about that!? Bold of you to mention that loose-lipped cunt while I'm fucking you, lover! Your dick is now  _ my _ property and you are going to treat my pussy as your only cum dump from now on!" Blake shouted as she felt her bod climax! 

Jaune's dick was more than enough to make her cum but the  _ two _ thick cock rings on his dick also stretched out her pussy to a wonderful degree! Blake let out a soft and content meow as she rode Jaune like a pro! Bucking like a stallion on his cock her every thrust sent massive orange flashes of lighting down her mind as she bucked hard! 

Her body shook and shivered as Jaune's dick gouged her cunt out! Her tits fell hard in her bra that bandaged the drugged and  _ hung _ professor in front of her let out a whimper as he felt his dick getting close! 

_ Fuck Blake is not holding back! She's bouncing faster than Weiss and her ass is even better than Yangs! How can she fuck so hard!? She has to have fucked before! _ Jaune thought as Blake kept up her breakneck pace the rough wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as Blake kept up her pace her mouth found his time and time again, her tongue pushed down his mouth as her cunt gripped down on his cock clinging to him for life! 

Blake's pussy was  _ hungry _ for his dick her tight faunus cunt milked his cock for every inch of its bitch breeding length as she rode him like a slut!

Her pussy tightened on his dick as she came, again and again, every time she slammed down or pulled up her body rocked with a mind-breaking orgasm! Each time she rode him she felt her self control shatter and her mid-drift further and further away from a proud faunus huntress into nothing more than a cum drunk breeding stock for that Arc cock!

Whatever notions break had of humanity fled her body in an instant as during one last final hard  _ thrust _ of her hips slamming down hard on his dick set Jaune off!

Jaune came without warning his dick exploding deep into her pussy as Jaune came hard!

"Fuck me!" Jaune hissed as Blake let out a pleased orgasmic scream of joy!|

"Yes! Fuck me! Breed me like the slut I am! Give me every last drop of your cum!" Blake shouted as she felt Jaune's cum flood her! Blake's eyes rolled up into the back of her head! Her bright golden eyes went cross as she felt Jaune's hot thick seed violently  _ shoot _ into her pussy!

"Fucking hell! I can't take it!" She shouted as her womb was blasted with the force of a fire hose! A volcano might as well have gone off in her cunt as Jaune flooded her! Her vulnerable ovaries had their eggs fully  _ swarmed _ as a thick gallon of hot arc cum flooded her cunt! 

Jaune's thick seed fully flooded her pussy! 

Blake's body shook one last ming breaking orgasm filled her as she felt her will break! She bred her eggs assaulted and shockingly  _ flooded _ as Jaune's cum shot out! His cum packed her cunt to capacity before it shot out! Jaune's cum shot out of her vice-like faunus pussy splattering on the floor of the ambulance as she groaned.

"Fuck you got me pregnant. You better take responsibility." Blake said panting as Jaune glared at his  _ lover. _

"I got you pregnant!? You fucked me while I was drugged! What is wrong with you!?" Jaune asked as Blake sealed his face with a kiss! Jaune whimpered again as Blake kissed him hard she gave her lover one last kiss before she broke it with a wet  _ plop! _

"You made me into a real woman. I feel like I'll never pick another over you." Blake said as she pulled her cunt off his dick with a horrid wet  _ squelch! _

Jaune grunted as he heard and felt his cum flood out of her cunt! Blake's cunt left his dick with a plop and his cum flooded out of her Jaune saw her glossy eyes and the way her face was burning up! Jaune narrowed his eyes before he felt his head threaten to break.

_ She's in heat!? Fuck I should have known! No wonder she is fucking me like this! I... I think that I need to take this into the precautions with the girls _ ." Jaune thought as she left his dick Blake kissed his dick several times, licking and slurping down on his thick flared head Blake kissed and licked his head.

Blake's ribbed tongue licked his thick cock tip taking off the spare cum as several more  _ powerful _ cum shots hit her in the face. Blake took his cum easy letting her mates powerful seed  _ paint _ her face white as she licked his dick head clean. 

Jaune groaned and whimpered as Blake took care of his dick making sure to give him the best pre-sex dick cleaning as she finished off polishing off his cunt buster before she smirked.

"You know that I want this dick again right?"

"I know that you are in  _ heat _ and will regret this the next morning! So please help me clean this before someone comes in and see's! I don't know what would happen if someone saw you half-naked cleaning your teacher's dick like some kind of woman in heat!" 

"Jaune... you are sweet. But you are a bit dense. When a woman likes a man she will do  _ whatever _ she wants to get it from her man." Blake purred as Jaune saw her shuffle. Jaune did not know how or why but he  _ knew _ what it was as he felt something push down on the thick tip of his cock.

"No.. no... there is no fucking way."

"Yes. Way." Blake purred as she quickly but her own golden black cock ring on his dick. This one was  _ tighter _ than the others and slid over the other two resting near the base of his balls as Jaune groaned.

"Where do you girls keep those things?! This is a school for huntresses not for people that are just trying to fuck! I mean you were on some kind of suicide mission how?!" Jaune shouted his dick throbbing in the new ring as Blake smiled.

"A girl is  _ always _ prepared, sir. Expect the unexpected is your motto right?" Blake asked as she  _ hovered _ her soft wide ass pushed down on Jaune’s dick, Jaune whimpered as his massive flared tip teased and pushed apart Blake’s massive ass as he coughed.   
“B-Blake? Your ass?”   
“Oh what? You thought I was gonna let you go  _ without _ breaking in my ass? My Jaune you have another thing cumming…” Blake said as she began to  _ grind down her scroll ringer beeped as the tunes began to play. ~Horse Cock! Send her asshole into shock! No cock like horse cock! You will make her BRAY!~  _


End file.
